Noche de brujas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Ginny dice que sí porque quiere creer en la energía femenina y en la conexión con la tierra y en todas esas cosas buenas. Y porque no puede decirle que no a Luna. Ginny/Luna platónico. Ginny!centric. 7mo libro, centrado en la Revolución. Angst.


**Título: **_Noche de brujas_  
>Fandom: Harry Potter<br>**Personajes:** Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Parvati y Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, OC's. Ginny!centric  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Ginny/Luna platónico, si quieren verlo así. Ginny/Harry del canon.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Ginny/Luna/Neville en conjunto y en todas sus combinaciones.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 5638 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Angst. Es una historia dolorosa, o al menos así me lo parece.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Escrito para el Horrocrux Fest de **fandom_insano**. Dedicado a **kyra_theurge**, porque no es lo que quería que le escribiera, pero es lo más cercano que pude conseguir.

* * *

><p>Empieza siendo idea de Luna, por supuesto, como no puede ser de otra forma.<p>

Luna, la maravillosa Luna, que cree en las buenas vibras, y la esperanza, y el poder sanador de la tierra, y todas esas cosas buenas en las que Ginny desea tanto _tanto_ poder creer.

(Pero Ginny es Ginny, pragmática y de tierra, y pasó demasiado tiempo con Hermione como para poder creer en esas cosas, pero dice que sí porque es Luna, porque verla sonreír es una pequeña maravilla en sí misma y porque ha llegado a un punto en el que ¿por qué no aceptar si no hay nada por perder?)

Empieza siendo idea de Luna, y Ginny no le dice que no porque no tiene en el cuerpo una única célula capaz de decirle que no, pero, de las otras, tampoco ninguna dice que no. Ginny se pregunta si alguna de ellas creerá realmente en los motivos que Luna plantea para desear hacerlo, pero está segura de que motivos son lo que les sobran. Porque Parvati dice que sí para sentirse menos sola. Porque Lavander dice que sí por la paz de sentir la tierra sobre la piel aunque sea cinco minutos. Porque Morgan dice que sí porque necesita que la escuchen. Porque Hannah dice que sí porque necesita escuchar a alguien.

Así que le dicen que sí a Luna, y la dejan que planee para que todo salga de perlas, porque saben que eso la hará feliz, y en estos tiempos horribles, la posibilidad de regalarle un pedacito de felicidad a alguien que se aprecia es lo mejor a lo que se puede aspirar. 

* * *

><p>La primera noche se siente más que extraña, porque es una noche de martes, y tienen apenas dos horas entre las dos rondas que Alecto hará por sus habitaciones. Son apenas seis, y Luna las hace sentarse en un rincón del parque, sin túnicas, y Morgan no lleva debajo más que ropa liviana porque apenas y es septiembre. Se sientan en ronda y Ginny no puede evitar leer de más en la forma en la que cada una se sienta, en Luna que adopta fácilmente la posición del loto y en Lavander que se sienta con las largas piernas estiradas hacia adelante, y en Hannah que se sienta sobre sus talones, y en ella misma, piernas cruzadas, espalda rígida. Se miran a los ojos, incómodas, y Ginny está segura de que todas tienen un segundo o dos de arrepentimiento. Pero entonces Luna comienza a hablar, y tiene los ojos cerrados, y su voz es suave e hipnótica. Habla de su madre y de sus recuerdos más dorados, habla de su padre y del miedo que la invade cuando piensa en él sólo en su casa, y Ginny no sabía que en el cuerpo celestial de Luna cupiera una sola partícula de algo tan visceral como el miedo. Luna habla, y habla de deseos, y de sueños, y de inseguridades, y las demás callan, y la reunión termina pronto, y se retiran cada una por su lado, acomodándose las túnicas, salvo Lavander y Parvati, que se van tomadas de las manos, en un gesto que Ginny no les veía desde que tenían trece años. Luna habla, y las demás callan, pero Ginny está segura de que todas volverán al próximo encuentro.<p>

La segunda noche es una noche de jueves diez días después de la primera, porque no pueden permitirse el lujo de verse demasiado seguido ni bajo un esquema fijo, porque están violando una cantidad de normas infinitas y lo último que necesitan es levantar sospechas. Esta noche son siete, porque Parvati ha traído a Padma, que es más aprehensiva y menos confiada que su gemela, y que se sienta un poco apartada, mirándolas a todas con ojos escudriñadores. Vuelven a sentarse en ronda, pero en lugar de hacerlas quitarse las túnicas, Luna les pide que se las pongan al revés, y ninguna se queja ni hace un comentario ácido, ni siquiera Padma, y eso hace que la situación sea tan ridícula que Ginny tiene ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero cuando lo intenta descubre que tiene un sollozo atravesado en la garganta. Esta noche ya no se miran con incomodidad, se miran midiéndose, porque ha pasado el turno de Luna y ahora alguien más tiene que tomar la posta. Ginny sabe que tiene alma de líder, y ha aprendido de Harry que no importa si uno _no_ es un líder natural, basta con que se lo_ crea_, pero el abrirse emocionalmente con alguien es algo que no está definitivamente alto en su lista de prioridades. Sorpresivamente, es Padma quien comienza a hablar y como es una Ravenclaw hecha y derecha, habla de la frustración, habla de la pérdida del tiempo y de la pérdida del conocimiento, habla de la contradicción innata de que Hogwarts no haya preparado alumnos que puedan defenderlo, y de que eso está bien, porque Hogwarts es una _escuela_ y no un _criadero de guerreros_- y hay algo de desdeño en la forma en la que dice la palabra _guerreros_ que no puede no herir el orgullo Gryffindor de Ginny. Habla de la impotencia, que es el sentimiento con el que peor lidia, y no habla del miedo, pero aprieta la mano de Parvati hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y el gesto habla por sí solo. Parvati le sigue, y también habla de la impotencia y de la frustración, pero para Padma la debilidad radica en no_ saber_ qué hacer, y para Parvati, en no _poder_ hacer, y eso es precisamente lo que define lo parecidas y lo distintas que son a la vez. Lavander llora en silencio sentada a su lado, y Ginny siente como si una mano le apretase la tráquea. Cuando se separan en silencio aquella noche, ninguna se acomoda la túnica hasta que llegan al castillo. Ginny está casi segura de que ninguna volverá al próximo encuentro.

Ginny se equivoca, pero no llega a plantearse las causas, porque de la tercera noche, recuerda poco al día siguiente, porque lleva dos días sin dormir y es la primera vez que han usado en ella el _Cruciatus_ tan intensamente, y le duele respirar, y le duelen partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía, y le duele el pelo, y le duelen las uñas. Le duele _pensar_, pero eso es precisamente parte del adoctrinamiento que se quiere lograr con el hechizo, más allá del dolor en sí, y Ginny es testaruda, y una Gryffindor, y se niega a ser manipulada, así que se arrastra como puede hasta el claro y se acurruca contra el cuerpo caliente de Luna, que le acaricia la espalda, y flota entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia mientras oye a medias a Morgan contar sobre las últimas noticias que ha recibido de su novio que vive en el Londres muggle. Se acurruca contra Luna, y no le da vergüenza, porque esa es la forma en la que su relación _funciona_, porque si no pueden soportarse entre ellas, no hay quien pueda soportarlas; sí se avergüenza porque no puede evitar pensar en Neville, que siempre tiene la frente alta y los dientes apretados, y que jamás vuelve de una sesión de tortura hecho un manojo despreciable._ No eres Neville, Ginny_, le susurra Luna en el oído, y Ginny no lo cuestiona, como no cuestiona la aparente habilidad de Luna para leer sus pensamientos, y permite que la mente se le ponga en blanco. Cuando vuelve en sí, siente las miradas de todas sobre ella, y sabe que la han estado esperando para poder finalizar la reunión. Cuando vuelven al castillo aquella noche, Luna la acompaña caminando a su ritmo dolorosamente lento, sin hablar. Ginny duerme el sueño reparador del guerrero pensando _No eres Neville, y tampoco eres Harry_.

La cuarta reunión es distinta, porque Hannah acaba de enterarse de que mataron al primo de Susan Bones, su amiga de toda la vida, y quizás no sea algo que deba afectarla_ tanto_, pero la verdad es que la familia Bones ya está tan diezmada y ha sufrido tanto que ninguna sabe realmente cómo se debería reaccionar. Se sientan en ronda, y Morgan la abraza y le susurra consuelos en el oído, pero es una herida que permite llorar las lágrimas que no se lloran por las heridas que son más válidas y por eso se muestran menos, y el único consuelo que puede tener Hannah es el tiempo, y no hay tiempo para sanar si uno siempre debe estar mirando por sobre el hombro para cuidar el propio pescuezo. Ginny siente la rabia y la impotencia formando un nudo oscuro en su estómago, porque sabe de las muertes, sabe de las desapariciones y la tortura, ha escapado por un pelo del maleficio asesino en más de una ocasión, estuvo al lado del cuerpo todavía caliente de Albus Dumbledore, ha hablado con su madre y con Harry, y con tantas otras víctimas, pero es la primera vez que siente el dolor tan cercano mientras todavía está áspero y sangrante. Ginny no retira la mano cuando Luna se la toma, pero evita la mirada de Lavander, que una vez más tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y cuánto dolor y cuántos secretos deben llevar encima cada una de esas mujeres, pero lo que Ginny menos desea es compartirlos. Esa noche vuelve al castillo pateando el suelo y levantando polvo, porque quizás Luna se sienta más tranquila por haber elevado un canto a alguno de esos seres que tanto adora para que velen por el alma del primo de Susan, pero Ginny solo se siente impotente y furiosa.

Es en la quinta reunión que Ginny comienza a cuestionarse su organización. Porque Morgan trae a Jamie, su compañera de cuarto, y Ginny no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva, porque quizás no quiera abrazar los problemas de las demás- porque es demasiado dolor, es demasiada rabia, son demasiados sentimientos, y Ginny a duras penas puede con los propios-, pero las demás ya la han visto vulnerable, y el vínculo que se ha creado es innegable. Pero Jamie es dulce, y es sincera, y habla de su madre que cree en la primacía de la pureza de sangre y en cómo es la vida teniendo que ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos dentro de esa casa que cada año sabe más a prisión. Por primera vez desde Luna, alguien se atreve a hablar de sus sueños, y Jamie habla de irse de su casa, y de cómo vivirán juntas ella y Morgan y de lo que estudiarán, y de las amistades que tendrán, mientras su amiga le sonríe con la luz en los ojos. Ginny no puede evitar tenerle envidia, no porque tenga sueños y ambiciones, porque ella también los tiene, sino porque logra ver más allá, logra imaginarse una vida una vez que la oscuridad termine, y eso es algo de lo que ella es absolutamente incapaz. Se acuesta esa noche pensando en que le dirá a Luna que no pueden permitir más gente, que se vería sospechoso, pero su amiga parece tan satisfecha con los logros que está segura que están logrando- y Ginny no sabe exactamente _cuáles_ son, pero conoce a Luna mejor que preguntarle- que no tiene estómago para decirle nada en los tres minutos en los que se cruzan en un pasillo en un intercambio de clases.

Para la sexta reunión Neville ya ha comenzado a burlarse un poco de ellas. Ginny responde con ironía y acidez, porque así es como su relación con Neville se mantiene a flote, pero Luna corta la conversación de raíz diciendo que Neville está celoso porque qué más querría él que alguien que lo escuchase contar todos los secretos que lo atormentan por las noches y que no les cuenta a ellas porque se le ha metido en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que tiene que ser el inquebrantable. Neville se calla, y revuelve con la cuchara el cereal que le ha traído Ginny a escondidas, porque sabe que no puede negarlo sin ser un hipócrita. Ginny se calla, porque definitivamente no sabe qué decir sin que todo se le salga de las manos, y se frustra un poco, porque últimamente eso parece definir cada situación de su vida. Luna se calla, porque no ha hecho otra cosa que decir la verdad, y en su propio universo, no existe un solo motivo por el que debiera disculparse. Durante la reunión de esa noche, Ginny _calla_, y no es como si hubiese un gran cambio, porque no se caracterizó por ser precisamente verborrágica en las anteriores, pero esta vez calla verdaderamente, y siente que el silencio le llena el alma mientras escucha las penas de Lavender, y aunque no le está prestando nada de atención, se siente agradecida de tenerlas a todas ellas, aunque sabe bien que no las merece. Cuando regresa al castillo aquella noche, solo tiene deseos de dormir durante un siglo entero, no tiene más deseos de luchar y de plantarse, solo quiere apagarse completamente, porque desde el diario infame que no sentía tanta tristeza. Al irse a dormir, agradece a la rabia constante, porque se da cuenta de que es con rabia que tapa la tristeza que lleva meses formándosele en el alma, y la rabia quizás no sea más que un escudo, pero la rabia le permite ser funcional e incluso le da energías para levantarse todos los días y seguir adelante, mientras que la tristeza es solo un sentimiento que desgasta y que ahoga. En su cama, aquella noche, llora por primera vez en muchos muchísimos meses, y piensa en Harry, y siente vergüenza, porque lo que Harry siempre ha admirado de ella es su fortaleza, y no quiere ser fuerte, no quiere luchar más, no quiere seguir nadando contra la corriente, pero Ginny Weasley en el glorioso fervor de sus dieciséis años no entiende de matices, es luchar o cambiarse de bando, y cambiarse de bando nunca estuvo entre las opciones. Llora sin consuelo en su cama, porque no quiere luchar más, pero no puede dejar de luchar. Llora sin consuelo porque el recuerdo de Harry siempre fue un bálsamo, y ahora no es más que un tormento, y esa realidad duele más que todas las demás sumadas. Llora sin consuelo, y lo único que realmente desea es la mano tibia de Luna dibujando consuelos en su espalda.

La séptima reunión es incómoda. Ginny se sienta en la ronda en su lugar habitual y tarda un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que todas las miradas están sobre ella, porque no lleva bien la cuenta de quién ha hablado cada vez, y porque sinceramente recuerda poco y nada sobre Lavander. Pero en cuanto se da cuenta levanta sus paredes con una velocidad pasmosa, se clava con fuerza las uñas en las palmas de las manos y clava la mirada en el suelo. La situación es tensa durante unos cuantos minutos, y quizás debiera sentirse culpable porque está arruinando el hermoso ambiente de seguridad y entendimiento que no consiguen en ningún otro ámbito de su vida, pero no puede sentirse culpable, porque aún sigue poniendo su propia seguridad ante que la necesidad de los demás. Aprendió eso con Tom a la fuerza, y nunca va a olvidarlo. Siente la mirada de Luna fija en ella, y le ruega a todas las divinidades que se le cruzan por la cabeza que no le pida nada, que no le exija que hable y que cuente y que se abra, porque decirle que no a Luna y no airear sus secretos son dos de los axiomas que rigen su vida en este momento, y no quiere tener que poner a prueba cuál tiene más importancia. El silencio es largo y Ginny lo siente como un peso sobre los hombros y una brasa ardiéndole en la lengua. Es Jamie la que lo rompe, y Ginny está segura de que es porque es la que menos la conoce y menos le reprocha (exceptuando a Padma, pero Padma es una especie de divinidad distante, y Ginny nunca esperaría nada de ella), y también porque es un poco la venganza divina porque es la única de la que Ginny tuvo recelo. Jamie hace un comentario ácido sobre Alecto, y es ese humor Ravenclaw del que uno no puede evitar reírse, por muy rígida que tenga la mandíbula de contener las lágrimas. Le reunión es corta y ligera, y una vez más Ginny no dice una palabra, porque si no es capaz de decir lo importante, ¿para qué decir lo superfluo? Esa noche, Ginny vuelve a llorar en su cama de doseles, pero esta vez no es porque añora la mano de Luna en su espalda, si no porque no tuvo la mano de Luna en la suya al volver al castillo, y no se le ocurre un peor reproche que ese. (Y se oculta hasta a ella misma que canaliza todo el dolor en Luna, porque piensa que es mejor llorar las lágrimas por Luna, y no por la distancia, no por _RonyHermione_, no por sus padres y el resto de sus hermanos, no por las heridas sangrantes que Neville intentó ocultarle esa mañana, no por el miedo, no por la rabia, no por la injusticia, no por la frustración. _No por Harry_. Por Luna. Porque Luna es tangible, es real- y dan ganas de reírse un poco, porque si hay algo que es Luna Lunática Lovegood es _etérea_, pero Ginny no se ríe, si no que clava las uñas en la almohada mientras llora-, Luna es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, es algo a lo que puede aferrarse a manos llenas, porque no recuerda el aroma de Harry como recuerda el de Luna, Hermione ya no le limpia las heridas como ahora lo hace Luna, el ideal de justicia y bienestar no le da fuerzas para seguir adelante todas las mañanas como lo hace la sonrisa de Luna. Y quizás sea injusto cargar en las espaldas de Luna todas esas responsabilidades, todo ese dolor, todo ese caudal de sentimientos canalizados sólo en ella porque es _fácil_, y si Ginny no empieza a facilitarse un poco la vida siente que ya no va a poder respirar. Quizás sea injusto, pero es lo que tiene, y entre las noches en vela y los días de dejarse el alma, Ginny ya no está segura de saber la diferencia entre lo que es justo y lo que no lo es.)

La octava reunión es la verdaderamente distinta, porque Ginny está segura de que su ausencia debe sentirse como una pérdida y una traición (porque prefiere pensar eso a pensar que no les ha importado, que apenas han notado su ausencia). Neville la observa con ojos acusadores desde el otro extremo de la sala común, y seguro que Luna le ha contado que iban a reunirse esta noche, y está intentando leerla de todas las formas posibles, pero Ginny se esconde detrás de un libro enorme de transformaciones que ni siquiera es de su curso y lo evita, porque si ya se siente miserable por sí misma, no necesita compararse con la magnanimidad de Neville, _muchas gracias_. El tiempo se le hace espeso y el libro le parece particularmente insoportable, y la mirada infatigable de Neville clavada sobre su nuca le da dolor de cabeza. Durante la octava reunión, Ginny se va a dormir temprano, pero pasa la noche en vela dando vueltas en la cama, y se enreda en las sábanas, y pasa calor, y suda, y da vueltas, y bebe agua, y se niega a aceptar que lleva peor la soledad y la incertidumbre que el riesgo de llevar el alma en el puño. (Se niega a aceptarlo, pero que lo sabe, lo sabe).

Al día siguiente, Parvati y Lavander la miran con los mentones altos y le alejan su pote de cereal favorito, y es una pequeña señal de mezquindad que debería provocar que Ginny solo pusiese los ojos en blanco, pero en cambio agacha la mirada y se quiebra las uñas clavándolas con demasiada fuerza en la mesa del comedor. Morgan y Jamie no la saludan al cruzarse en el pasillo y Luna no se sienta a su lado en clase de Encantamientos, y durante esa mañana, todo sabe a traición. Neville la encuentra con la cabeza entre las manos en la sala común, rodeada de media docena de pergaminos descartados, y la abraza sin decirle nada, pero incluso _eso_ sabe a reproche, y Ginny no puede soportarlo, y por primera vez se desenreda de los brazos de Neville y huye, huye y se refugia en su cuarto por el resto de la tarde, y que los Carrows la busquen, le importa más bien poco, y se esconde, porque en definitiva no es otra cosa que una cobarde.

Esa noche, Luna la encuentra fumando en un rincón oscuro del parque, porque Ginny es una cobarde, pero también es una inconsciente. No sabe si se lo contó Neville por uno de esos tantos medios de comunicación que comparten que Ginny no conoce pero sospecha, si se lo dijo su sexto sentido (o su séptimo, o su octavo), o si simplemente Luna la conoce demasiado. Sinceramente, mucho no importa. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Ginny hubiera apagado el cigarrillo, un poco porque el humo bloquea el ojo interior de Luna, o algo así, mucho porque le da vergüenza fumar delante de ella. Pero ésta no es cualquier otra circunstancia, esta noche Ginny se siente estúpida y sola, un poquito desesperada y enojada con el mundo, porque si no sabe canalizar bien el resto de sus sentimientos, por qué va a saber canalizar justo ese. Luna se sienta a su lado y no le dice nada, y eso provoca que Ginny se enfurezca, porque no soporta más los reproches velados, las miradas altivas, la culpa que la carcome desde dentro como ácido, quiere gritos, quiere peleas, quiere que le echen las cosas en cara a voz en grito para poder responder del mismo modo y así poder dejar salir un poco de todo ese miedo, y esa vergüenza, y ese reproche, que de otro modo le van a convertir el alma en cenizas. Pero Luna no va a echarle nada en cara si no es necesario, y aunque quiere creer que es porque esos reproches mezquinos no significan nada en su propio universo, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace porque sabe que la culpa dentro de su cabeza es su peor castigo.

Luna habla de de la reunión de la noche anterior, pero Ginny la detiene enseguida diciéndole que no le cuente porque no le interesa. Luna se calla, y Ginny puede ver la decepción pintada en sus ojos plateados, pero aún así se siente mejor, porque r_eaccionar_ le sienta definitivamente mejor que estar abrazándose en un rincón permitiendo que la torturen sus propios fantasmas. Los minutos pasan largos y tensos, y Ginny no entiende por qué Luna no la deja sola, pero no podría estar más agradecida porque no lo hace.

Se sientan lado a lado durante un tiempo indefinido que podrían ser horas, porque Ginny no tiene reloj, ha aprendido poco en las clases de astronomía y el tiempo es quizás lo que menos le importa. Porque quizás y hasta preferiría que los Carrows la encontrasen y la encerrasen, porque sería una manera de decir _basta_, sería una manera de echarse atrás sin tener que tomar la decisión y asumir las consecuencias. Finalmente, cuando la colilla del último cigarrillo le arde en la punta de los dedos, Luna vuelve a hablar.

- Lo hice por ti, Ginny.- Dice solamente.

Y Ginny la mira boquiabierta, y no entiende de qué está hablando, pero quizás no quiere entender, porque más responsabilidades y más pesos, y si no puede lidiar con querer a Luna, ¿cómo va a poder lidiar con que Luna la quiera? Pero Luna jamás ha tenido pelos en la lengua, así que abre la boca y habla, habla sobre las conversaciones con Neville a escondidas, habla sobre los intentos fracasados y las miradas preocupadas, habla de la Ginny que ya no es más Ginny, porque arrastra los pies y ha perdido el brillo en los ojos chocolate. Habla de la Ginny que necesita descargarse, que necesita abrirse, que necesita dejar de sentirse como si el peso del mundo se depositase sobre sus espaldas. Habla de la frustración de Neville y de su propio desencanto, habla de los planes ideados a medianoche y del escepticismo de Neville sobre por qué iba a abrirse frente a un puñado de conocidas casuales y pseudo-extrañas junto al Bosque Prohibido en una noche de luna menguante si no se abre con ellos, porque Neville es pragmático como una piedra y no puede entender el poder del ritual. Habla de que el objetivo inicial era ella, siempre había sido ella, y todo el bien que generaron las reuniones en las demás asistentes no es más que colateral. Habla de los informes que le pasaba a Neville reunión tras reunión, y de la forma gradual en la que intentó hacerla abrirse, demostrándole que estaba bien, que era normal, que _todo el mundo tiene sueños, y miedos, y frustraciones, y secretos, Ginny_. Habla del sentimiento de fracaso y de cómo no podía evitar menear la cabeza y sonreír entre dientes, porque no era bueno, no era sano, perodemonios si no era _Ginny_.

Luna se calla de repente, porque lo ha dicho todo, y una vez que uno lo ha dicho todo, callarse siempre es lo indicado. Ginny la observa boquiabierta, y el corazón le late acelerado en el pecho, y si antes no era consciente del paso del tiempo, ahora bien podría ser _agosto_ y ella no se hubiera enterado jamás. La observa boquiabierta, porque es demasiado para asimilar en cinco minutos, es de esas clases de revelaciones que tienen que madurar y digerirse, que tiene que llevarse a la cama y que tienen que despertarse con ella. Es esa clase de revelaciones que van a seguir contándole secretos aún años después de acontecidas. Porque aquello que Ginny tomaba como un juego y una _frivolidad_ más de parte de Luna, no era más que un juego para hacerla jugar _a ella_. Porque aquél grupo de mujeres a las que ella observaba desde afuera, como un intruso, en realidad estaban observándola_ a ella_. Porque demonios, en medio de la guerra, y del miedo, y del _seguir adelante_, Luna y Neville se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de elucubrar un plan retorcido simplemente para hacerla hablar, simplemente para hacerla sentir mejor, porque ella no es más que una niñita que no puede aguantar todos los sentimientos que siente dentro del pecho.

Y como Ginny no puede asimilar la revelación de Luna, habla. Por primera vez en muchos meses, quizás en años, verdaderamente habla, sin velos, sin remordimientos, sin interrupciones. Habla y cuenta de sus miedos (sus hermanos, sus padres, Harry, sus amigos, los niños más pequeños que no se merecen esto, y no lo han pedido, pero sobre todo, habla de los miedos sobre sí misma, habla del control, habla de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, habla de arruinarlo todo, porque qué_ fácil _que parece eso siempre), habla y cuenta de sus inseguridades (de la falta de poder, y del exceso de poder, y de la delicada línea en el medio, y de las manos temblorosas, y del llanto inoportuno, y de esa jodida sensación de estar cayendo siempre al vacío). Habla de la frustración del no poder hacer y de la opresión del deber hacer. Habla de la injusticia en todas sus formas, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo solitaria y pensativa, y ha visto el dolor y el resentimiento en los ojos de los Slytherin dejados de lado, y eso tampoco es justo. Habla de los deseos y los deberes, habla de lo mucho que ha tratado de convencerse sin resultados de que Harry no la llevó consigo porque Hogwarts es su lugar, Hogwarts es su propio emplazamiento de defensa, del que ella se tiene que hacer cargo (y cierra los ojos y respira profundo, y habla de la vergüenza y de los puños apretados, de las noches en vela pensando _Harry no te llevó contigo porque no vales la pena, porque no sirves para nada, porque no te quiere, porque quién te querría, porque eres débil, débil, débil_). Habla de Harry, cómo no hablar de Harry, y de los sentimientos en revolución, y de la distancia, y de ver las cosas bajo otra luz, y no dice _no le quiero_ porque no es cierto, nunca podría ser cierto, pero tampoco sería cierto decir que los sentimientos tienen la misma intensidad, incluso decir que son los mismos. Habla de Harry de un modo en el que solo ha hablado antes con Hermione y superficialmente, habla de la separación entre el hombre y el héroe, y es aún más real ahora que se siente un poco _ella_ en la piel del héroe (y habla, también, de que no sabe si ese sentimiento le gusta o le resiente) y ha perdido la adoración, pero no el cariño, y de lo difícil que es mantener el cariño a la distancia sin la posibilidad de acariciar una piel, de una voz que conforte, de un aroma nítido impregnando la almohada. (Y se muerde los labios, pero no habla de Tom, y del estigma, y del peso en el alma, y de la culpa que hay que redimir, porque no está lista para hablar de eso, no con Luna, no con nadie, no todavía. Quizás nunca.)

Luna la mira con sus grandes ojos plateados y la deja hablar a borbotones, la espera cuando las palabras no encuentran su cauce, la sostiene en los momentos más duros. Luna la escucha, y Ginny nunca la había visto bajo esa luz, siempre había presentido a Luna como un ser tan lleno de maravilla que solo era capaz de dar y dar; jamás pensó que le sentara tan bien el simple hecho de recibir y aceptar todo lo que los demás tuviesen para ofrecer. Cuando Ginny termina, y se siente tan débil que no está segura de cómo no se le han doblado aún las rodillas, Luna la toma de la mano y le dice que sabía que necesitaba esa catarsis, que necesitaba contar todo aquello que le pasa por la cabeza _porque no eres invencible, Ginny, no estás hecha de piedra_. La pelirroja menea la cabeza, porque aprecia mucho a todas esas chicas, pero ellas tienen sus propios miedos, y sus propios secretos, y sus propias dudas, y ni siquiera la magia del ritual y el poder de la tierra y todas esas maravillosas cosas en las que Ginny desea tanto poder creer, podrían inducirla a cargar sobre sus espaldas el peso que solo es de ella. Luna la toma de la mano y le acaricia el dorso con el pulgar, porque quizás sea especial y mágica aún dentro de los parámetros del mundo mágico, pero no es estúpida, y sabe que_ testarudez_ bien podría ser el segundo nombre de Ginevra Weasley, y que ha conseguido mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir.

Ginny se aferra a la mano que la acaricia, porque hace semanas que no recibe un trato tan gentil, y sabe que mayoritariamente es su culpa, porque Neville será un gruñón y se hará el fuerte, pero si lo ataca en el punto exacto se acurrucaría con ella junto al fuego como un cachorrito, pero no lo ha hecho porque no quería, porque aislarse y sentirse sola era parte del proceso, era parte de la asimilación de los sentimientos y del entendimiento de las causas. Pero Ginny no fue hecha para estar sola, y se aferra a la mano pequeña y fría de Luna, y la atrae en un abrazo largo, y se embriaga en el aroma de su perfume porque _la Luna que es real_ es aún mejor que _la idea de la Luna que es real_ a la que se ha estado aferrando durante la últimas semanas. Luna se deja abrazar, y Ginny la siente frágil y delicada entre sus brazos, y se complace en la certeza de que la fortaleza de Luna está en su mente y en su maravilloso corazón y _por favor, que nunca nadie puede llegar a destruir esa fortaleza, por favor, no Luna, Tom. No Luna._

Vuelven al castillo tomadas de la mano y es un alivio maravilloso no solo el haber compartido todo con alguien, también el ligero sentimiento de normalidad y de lo correcto que se implica en ese simple gesto. Luna la besa en la mejilla en el momento ineludible en el que sus caminos deben separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes y Ginny se aferra a ella quizás un poquito de más, pero nadie puede culparla, porque es la maravilla de Lunática Lovegood y todo lo que Ginny tiene para sacar fuerzas de donde salir adelante.

En el último susurro, Ginny le promete que irá a las próximas reuniones, que intentará involucrarse, que intentará reírse un poco y quizás, quien sabe, _hablar_, aunque siente que esta noche ha hablado más que suficiente para cubrir toda una vida. Luna asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, restándole importancia, pero le sonríe tristemente cuando Ginny se vuelve para mirarla cuando se han alejado menos de diez pasos, y Ginny no lo comprende hasta diez días después, cuando Luna ha desaparecido, y ella está encerrada en la Madriguera, rodeada de su familia y de rumores, embebida en el espanto y la desesperación, y ya no siente deseos de hablar, si no solamente de _gritar_, y daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, por volver a pasar con ella una noche solo de brujas.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
